Secrets
by StrawberryBattleAxe
Summary: The North American 3 are having a party that only England, Spain, and France know about. England had fun but there will be consequences. And France is not helping either. Unfortunately, Romano got too angry and is now about to find out what has been actually going on. (THERE WILL BE CROSSDRESSING)


All the other countries sat around patiently for the 'most important' nation to arrive so they could began their meeting.

_Most Important. _Arthur scoffed inwardly. _If it wasn't for his power in the world, he wouldn't even be relevant. _He glanced around the room, observing everyone. Feliciano was shouting about pasta and hugs, not unusual. His brother, Lovino, was glaring at everything, also not unusual. But France was the only one that he automatically detected a difference. The Frenchman seemed to also look around as if he was looking for someone too.

"Oi, frog." The insult came as a second nature for the two. Francis stopped his searching and looked at the scowling Englishman. "What day is it?" Arthur's original question was going to be 'Do you know where the bloody idiot is?' but changed it due to the sudden realization of what month it was.

"July 4th." The date left Francis's mouth a second before the bulb went off in his own head. _Oh. It's__** that **__day. _"Ohhhhhhhhh." He groaned out loud. "He's definitely not coming." Francis said in a monotone voice.

"Ya think." Arthur folded his arms on the table and laid his forehead down. "Should we tell Spain, or would he find out on his own?"

Despite the fact that Arthur and Francis sort of raised Matthew and Alfred together, Antonio raised José.

"I don't know, mon lappin. He'll probably just ask where America is and wonder back doing whatever." Francis gently placed his hand on the back of Arthur's head and play with the ends of his hair. Arthur calmed down visibly but would never admit to actually liking the Frenchman's touches.

"But what if someone decides to be nosy and spy. We can't have their secrets exposed. We promised." Arthur whispered harshly.

"I know, amour, but sooner or later someone is going to find out." Francis was combing his fingers through the choppy blonde hair before Arthur sprang up with a deadly glare.

"Well, I'd rather have it come later than sooner! I can't believe you're not siding with me on this. You know what, if you don't tell him, I will!" Arthur made sure to keep his voice down, but wanted the frog to know he was angry. Arthur turned to get up but found the face of the Spaniard in front of him. He jumped back in surprise and almost fell out of the chair, but his stupid frog saved him.

"Lo siento, mi amigo." Antonio chuckled slightly but went back to a more sheepish manner. "I came over to ask where America was but I overheard the entire conversation instead. And I side with England." He smiled shyly.

"Ha!" Arthur turned to Francis with a smug victorious look on his face.

"So, where's the party taking place this time?" Toni asked with his bright face, hoping to change the subject.

"I believe America said, and I quote, 'In the _state_ of New York, not the city.'" Francis made sure to clarify himself before Arthur had a tantrum.

"Thank heavens, I cannot stand that place. 'The City that never sleeps'. More like 'The City that's too bloody loud!' Knowing them, their probably having a day on the town while the kids are at home preparing for the party." Arthur picked his tea up to take a sip.

"Aww, don't be like that. I like it. It's fun." Toni grinned happily.

"As if. You didn't come to any parties last year. Do you know how hard it is with only five adults and ninety-four children?" Arthur looked dead at Toni as the Spaniard giggled shyly.

"Lo siento, but I had business."

"Mhm. Sure." Arthur said in the most condescending tone he could make while looking ahead with a small smirk. Francis rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the amused smile that appeared on his face.

"What's that look for? It was business. It really was!" Antonio tried to convince Arthur otherwise but knew it was futile.

"Okay. Yes, business. Got it." Arthur waved his hand to dismiss the Spaniard but kept the smile. Toni sighed, thinking that Arthur would let it go but Francis saw the mischievous glint in his Brit's eyes. "I just, you know…" Arthur started and Francis prepared for it. "I didn't know sucking South Italy's dick was defined as business." Arthur knew that he would regret shouting it later, but the faces of everyone in the meeting room was priceless. Even Gilbert's drink came out of his nose and he had to resort into a coughing fit at Arthur's words.

Everyone looked at the three in shock. Antonio looked at Arthur in absolute horror while Francis, even though he was completely surprised, tried not to laugh. Arthur turned his head to try and look as innocent as he can, but his smug smile was anything but that. He breathed in some air through his nose while only having two words in his mind. _Worth it. _

"What. The fuck." The voice came from across the room but it was easily recognizable as Lovino's. Arthur pretended not to hear it as he continued to bask in his glory. "Hey, tea bastard!" This time Lovino yelled and slammed his hands on the table. Arthur finally turned his head to the Italian and feigned a surprised look.

"Oh well hello there, Romano. Are you having a wonderful day so far? I know I am." Arthur lifted his tea again while his smile turned more into 'innocently smug.'

"Don't you play dumb with me, mother fucker! What in the hell was that all about?!" Lovino gave the Englishman the most threatening glare he could make.

"What was what about? I don't quite follow you." Arthur crossed his legs and intertwined his hands on top of his knee while smiling sweetly.

"Are you being fucking serious right now? I'm talking about what you said!" Lovino felt himself about to throw a chair at the other.

"Oh dearie me, I must be getting terribly old. What did I say again? I must've forgotten." Every one in the room knew better. Arthur was just toying with Romano and, to some of the nations, seemed quite funny. Before the Italian could shout, Arthur's phone went off. He held the phone to his ear and everyone who was near could hear a loud, happy voice.

"Gimmie the phone!" Toni shouted and snatched the phone from the Englishman. "Lo siento, amigo! I am definitely coming this time, see you in cinco!" He yelled into the phone and hung up. He looked back to Arthur glaring at him and smiled as the other frowned farther. "Let's go!" He grabbed Arthur and dragged the English nation out of the meeting room.

"What the hell?!" Lovino's voice boomed through the room. "What the fuck was that!? Baggett bastard! What the fuck?!" All eyes turned to the Frenchman who was left behind.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, petite Romano. I am not involved in their affairs." Of course Francis meant the non-sexual bonding between them and their families but the Frenchman had to pick the word to insinuate such a thing.

"Affair?" Lovino whispered. He glared at the blonde nation in disbelief. Feliciano looked at his brother.

"Fratello?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mis Dio! Why did you do that?" Toni drag Arthur into the elevator

"I don't know why, but it was amazing." Arthur pressed the button to the first floor.

"Amazing? More like embarrassing and completely horrifying."

"Only to you sweetface." Arthur laughed as the elevator's doors closed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Romano was storming down the hallway until he heard an annoying British accent.

"Only to you sweetface." He stopped dead in his tracks.

So it was true.

His Antonio was having an affair.

And with Big Brows no less.

He glared with the fire of a thousand suns. He was going to make England pay!


End file.
